1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helicopters and more particularly to exterior armor for shielding the bottom of a helicopter against ground fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protection is needed on the bottom of helicopters against ground fire from small arms. As the fuselage of helicopters need be light, the bottom portion is generally vulnerable to small arms fire from the ground which puts the occupants at hazard. The use of bullet proof armor for the bottoms of helicopters has been suggested in the past, as, for example, in the second paragraph of the xe2x80x9cBackgroundxe2x80x9d discussion of U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,843 issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Strasser, et al. There is no description in this reference, however, as to how such armor is to be installed and whether it would be on the interior or the exterior of the helicopter.
Certain Russian helicopters have been constructed with armor along the interior floor thereof. Such interior installations have the disadvantage of being difficult to install and remove in view of the structure along the floor of the helicopter as well as the helicopter seats which have to be removed each time the armor is installed and removed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,721 issued May 5, 1998 to Speaks, et al. describes a ballistic shield which is configured to the shape of the aircraft and is mounted opposite such fuselage (the bottom of a helicopter is suggested) with a space between the fuselage and the shield. The shield is constructed so that it has hollow compartments with ballistic inserts installed therein. There is no suggestion in this patent of a support frame such as in Applicant""s device, which can readily be installed and removed on and from the base of a helicopter and by means of which a unitary armor shield is supported.
The device of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art in providing a bullet proof armor plate made of layered ceramic material which is mounted on the outer bottom wall of a helicopter in spaced opposing relationship to such wall. A frame is used to support the armor plate, this frame being removably attached to mounts supported on the bottom wall at points where there are existing apertures. The front end of the support frame for the armor plate is aerodynamically configured to minimize drag.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved shield for a helicopter against ground fire;
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved helicopter shield which can more easily be installed and removed;
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.